Fairies and Portals
by Fairybunny99
Summary: After the chipettes learn a big secret , they get sucked into a portal along with the chipmunks. Now they must fight evil twins ,and return to an undestroyed Earth. All at the age of 5, and all separated. I'm bad at summaries cut me some slack. Enjoy. BTW it's cartoon verse.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**I know what they acctually wear I just made their appearance more... fairyish, or fairyy.(BTW I put the extra y there on purpose it is pronunced: fairy- pause-eee) this is my first ever story. Please be nice in reviews thank you.**

5-year old Jeanette Miller was playing outside with her older sister Brittany and her younger sister Eleanor. Their parents had built them a playground complete with a swing set, slide, monkey bars and a jungle gym. They even had a pool that went from 1-ft to 8-ft.

Jeanette was wearing a purple t-shirt with a silver butterfly. She was also wearing a purple skirt with silver polka-dots that reached her knees. Her glasses were a soft but vibrant shade of purple. Jeanette's usual tangled bun, was replaced by adorable bouncy curls with a silver butterfly bow. She also had on silver flats.(btw they're shoes)

Eleanor was wearing a green t-shirt with a silver flower. She also wore a green skirt with white wavy stripes. Her hair was sraight, and on each side of her head was a curly pigtail. On each pigtail was a flowered hair tie. Like her sister she wore silver flats.

Brittany's outfit was more stunning, or so she thought. Like her sisters Brittany wore a t-shirt, but hers was pink and had a silver heart on it. Her skirt was pink with small red hearts dotting it. Her hair was wavy and hung loose on her shoulders instead of it's usual ponytail. She wore 2 silver hair clips on the right side of her head.

Jeanette was playing with her bunny Buttercream candycane milkshake caramelbelle sunhinesundae who she called "Buttercream"or "Buttercream Sundae" for short. She was cream colored with brown spots (the cream colored part was tinted lavender). She wore a simple lavender dress and had ribbons on her ears.

Eleanor was playing with her small poodle Emily(thank goodness she had a shorter name). Who was also wearing a simple dress but hers was green. She also wore hair ties with flowers on her ears. She was white with her fur tinted green.

Brittany was playing with her cheatah cub was wearing a glittering hot pink flowing dress and a silver tiara. Her spots were dyed hot pink.(Eleanor and Jeanette thought it was a waste of money but Brittany never listened) The chipettes thought the backyard was an adventure little did they know the adventure was about to begin…

"Should we tell them about their powers" Emily questioned Princess and Buttercream.

"Don't worry they'll learn soon enough." Princess answered

"Yeah, I hope Jeanie will be o.k." Buttercream said worridly.

"Well she's smart enough. Hopefully the small glitch will come when they're out of this mess."

**I know it's short, the chipmunks are in the next chapter. Now I know what you're thinking; What powers,What glitch, How did Brittany get a cheatah for a pet, Did she use Princess in school during tests, What the freak is going on, When will your mom get you a rabbit? They will all be answered... except the last one I have to ask my mom... again... PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gems

Chapter 2: Gems

**All questions will now be answered. Don't worry about me and my bunny problem 'cause if this lady don't get me one... i'm getting a dolphin ).**

" Come on Britt were gonna be late for the last day of school" Jeanette called while putting Buttercream in her small purse. Now it's true Jeanette was a goody-two-shoes who followed every rule. But she had gotten permission to bring Buttercream to school throughout the year.

"OH NO! I can't find my lipstick!"

"Brittany you're **_5 _**let's go." Eleanor said while pulling a struggling Brittany out of her bedroom and down the stairs. The girls got their backpacks and hurried to catch the school bus that was about to take off. Once on the bus the girls said hi to the chipmunks before sitting next to them. Simon and Jeanette were talking about their end of the year science project about the solar system. Eleanor and Theodore were talking about summer treats and sharing recipes. While Brittany and Alvin argued about who would be best at summer activities.

The school day went by fast. People were sad to see Buttercream go. Especially the people in Jeanette's the environmental club. After school Simon and Jeanette stayed behind to read in the library, (where Buttercream was allowed to run free) Eleanor and Theodore went to cooking club, and Alvin and Brittany rode the bus home.

Jeanette was reading **Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. **When she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a purple gem shaped like a butterfly on a silver chain, she felt it was important and put it on quickly.

Eleanor was baking a red velvet cake when she saw a green gem shaped like a flower also on a silver chain. Like Jeanette she had a feeling it was important and put it on.

Brittany was in her room doing her makeup when she saw an unfamiliar necklace. It was a pink gem shaped like a heart on a silver chain. She didn't think it was important, she just thought it went perfectly with her outfit. So she put it on.

Neither girls noticed, but as soon as they put on the necklaces the gems started glowing…...

**Ooh weird huh. Well I will put up the next chapter soon don't worry. Please review, and pursuade my mother to get me a rabbit that is not a toy. Yeah, it's happened. ; p. PEACE OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

Chapter 3:Suspicions

**The gems what do they mean. You will find out soon enough. Unfourtunately I have to wait longer than you do. 'cause I NEED THAT BUNNY!**

Jeanette was walking home with Eleanor, Theodore, and Simon when she noticed her necklace glowing. She held the gem in her fingers and her fingertips started glowing. The others paid close attention. Eleanor did the same thing as Jeanette. Soon the girls' whole bodies were glowing. The girls ran home with the boys close behind them. (They lived across the street and the girls' parents watched them anyways until Dave comes home for work)

Once they got to the backyard, Eleanor and Jeanette were glowing so bright you could barely see them. Then there was a flash of purple and green. When the light dimmed down Eleanor was buried in the dirt and Jeanette was struggling to get out of the pool. Theodore dug Eleanor out while Simon got Jeanette.

"Any idea what that was about" Simon asked the girls who shook their heads.

"Maybe Daddy will know something. I mean he _is _a world famous scientist." Jeanette stated. The others agreed and went towards the laboratory.

Brittany was trying to figure out which earrings went best with her outfit and necklace. She was about to get her two favorite pairs and ask her sisters(the method is asking her sisters which one they liked and they always agreed on the same one . Brittany would just choose the opposite of what they suggested.) when she noticed the gem glowing.

"OMG, we have to see if this happened to Britt" Eleanor said this so suddenly it made everyone jump. This caused Jeanette to lose her balance and she crashed into their mother's table, causing the expensive vase to fall. But luckily it landed in Jeanette's lap. She put the vase back on the table and motioned for everyone to follow her. When they got to Brittany's bedroom, Brittany was buried under her clothes and jewelry and makeup. Alvin was helping her up.

"You too huh? " Eleanor asked.

"What do you mean you too! What's going on here! Answer me little girl!" Brittany yelled.

Jeanette took a deep breath and explained about how the gems caused them to get stuck in the ground and pool. Then about how they were about to go get their dad when they came upstairs to check on her.

"Well what are you waiting for lets go get Daddy" Brittany exclaimed.

The two trios went into the lab. The girls dad was fixing his cloning device when the kids came in. Then Eleanor explained what happened. When she finished their dad was all wide-eyed.

"Go get your mother and wait in the den "

The girls obeyed as their suspicions grew.

"Should we tell them? They weren't supposed to figure out till they were 12"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out"

"I don't think we have a choice. Should we send the boys home?"

"No let them stay they can help the girls "

"Okay lets tell them" Richard and Eloise (the name of the girls' parents) made their way to the den.

**So the girls parents know what's going on and they were gonna keep the secret for 12 years huh. Well we'll see about that.**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions and Wings

Chapter 4: Confessions and Wings

**Soo. What do you think so far. I hope you enjoy. Because I can't enjoy a bunny. Anyway incase you haven't noticed Jeanette is my favorite chipette.( Why do you think she has a bunny) *clears throat* Enjoy!**

"Okay girls there is a big secret you weren't supposed to find out until you were 12…that your mother would like to tell you." Richard said before running out of the front door and driving off.

Eloise rolled her eyes "Men, always chickening out and running off." She looked at Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. "But I'm sure you boys will turn out better."

"So what are you supposed to tell us" Jeanette asked letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Huh. Oh yes. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, you three are…fairies."

"Fairies? Come on mom what do you think we are idiots there's no such thing as fairies" Brittany said

"DON'T SAY THAT! ONCE SOMEONE SAYS A FAIRY ISN'T REAL, ONE DIES!" Jeanette yelled. Everyone stared at her. This is because she never yells. Unless it was important. This was also because on her back was a pair of purple_ wings_.

Brittany was now at loss for words. "Does this mean I've killed many fairies?" she asked.

Eloise giggled "No that is just a popular belief. The only way mortals can kill fairies is if they pierce their hearts. The only one that doesn't have to worry is Jeanette. This is because Jeanette possesses the Ever-gem. The only way to kill her is with magic fire. Now let's see those wings Jeanie." Jeanette got off the couch and walked over to her mom. "Okay now believe that you can fly"

Jeanette did just that and started to fly but as soon as she noticed how high she was she started screaming and fell. Buttercream flew to her side _literally_; Buttercream had a pair of lavender wings that made a humming sound.

"You're okay, you're okay. Just let me heal your wounds." Buttercream said. Jeanette was astonished, she had never been able to understand Buttercream, _until now…_

**OMG Jeanette can understand Buttercream. CRAZAY! Anyway I know it's short okay. Get me a bunny, I make chapters longer, see we all benifit. MOM I NEED A BUNNY! **


	5. Chapter 5: Powers and Guardians

Chapter 5: Powers and Guardians

**We have good news and bad news. The good news is, I found a dollar. The bad news is, I still don't have a bunny.**

Jeanette watched in wonder as Buttercream cast a small spell on her.

"Healious Metrios Amana Hazzah!"

"You are aware of the fact that Jeanette can heal herself right" Eloise questioned the rabbit.

"I wanted to use a new spell don't judge me"

Eloise rolled her eyes "Whatever okay let's start with Brittany. You're main powers are fire and beauty. But you are able to create clones something your sisters can't do. Your love for fashion shows the beauty part. Jeanette you're main powers are water, ice, and nature. You know, it is very rare for a fairy to have 3 main powers. You are the only one out of your sisters that is able to cast spells. Because of the nature part, when you were born each of your cells were from a different species. Even though you're a chipmunk you are part dolphin, rabbit, bird, fish, horse, penguin, etc. Eleanor your powers are earth and air. You are the first fairy to have those combinations of powers. You are able to bring inanimate objects to life. Such as pictures or toys. You can even bring things to life that don't even have a face. Oh, I forgot! Jeanette can talk to animals and turn innto them. Brittany can control all clones whether she created them or not. Eleanor can control things she brought to life"

"Wow. That explains why I understood Buttercream. But what about her wings?" Jeanette asked.

"Hold on, I was going to get to that. Now each fairy has a guardian and it's always a fairy pet. Princess is Britt's guardian, Buttercream is Jean's, and Emily is Ellie's. They all have wings. Princess's are hot pink, Buttercream's are lavender and Emily's are green. Brittany's wings are pink, Jean's purple, and Ellie's are green."  
Just then small wings sprouted from Brittany and Eleanor's backs.

"Looks like we just got **_our _**wings" Eleanor exclaimed.

Eloise turned to the chipmunks who were staring in awe. They've known the chipettes for a long time but they never expected _this. _

"I see you boys are amazed, no?" Eloise questioned.

" We just never expected this to happen. It seems too unreal." Simon stated. It was true, all three boys were amazed Alvin even pinched himself thinking it was a dream.

"You boys are in charge of helping the girls with their powers. You even have small powers yourselves. Alvin you have super strength, Simon you have super smarts, and Theodore you have light powers. All 3 of you also have super speed. Alvin you're helping Brittany, Simon you're helping Jeanette, and Theodore you're helping Eleanor. Princess, Buttercream, and Emily you are also helping."

Everyone was excited, then Jeanette realized something. She decided to ask her mom.

"Mom _how _are we fairies, and what do these necklaces have to do with it."

"Your father and I are fairies, and, the necklaces contain your powers. Keep them with you, because if you lose them and they are destroyed…" Eloise's voice trailed off as if it was too horrible to explain. Jeanette got the idea.

"So if we weren't supposed to find out until we were twelve, why did we find out now? Simon asked.

"Yeah and what holds _our _powers?" Alvin questioned.

Eloise snapped out of her flashback and turned to the boys, " Alvin, Simon, and Theodore take these." She gave Alvin, Simon, and Theodore small pins each one was a gold color with a gem in the middle. Each their signature color. They put them on quickly.

"As for your question Simon… usually it's because a threat is coming" She turned to her daughters, "Girls I am truly sorry but your father and I both have to go on business trips. We will leave you with a good friend of the boys father, Dave, her name is Miss Miller. It is weird how she has our last name. Anyway girls, boys be very careful. You never know who you can trust. I will tell David about your powers so you will be safer. Don't let your curiosity get the best of you."

It was like the last statement was directed towards Jeanette who almost _always_ let her curiosity get the best of her. She was also sometimes naïve or gullible. But she had a way of using it against people.

"What are your powers mommy?" Eleanor asked.

**What did your mother just tell you Eleanor. Mine said to wait. Anyways I need ideas for enemies and allies. And I need a bunny.**


End file.
